


We miss you

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Miss Song Mingi so much, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Song Mingi, Not Beta Read, OT8, Song Mingi-centric, anyway this is my christmas present..., even though it's not much and not that good anyway, that I even wrote this to comfort myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: It feels a little bit weird that you're not here.We miss you, I miss you.We wished that you would be better soon.(Or, a fic that I dedicated for our boy,Song Mingi! I miss him soo much!)*Crossposted OnWattpad!
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship, Song Mingi & Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual not beta'ed.
> 
> I really miss him!
> 
> You know there is some snippet on the end note, it's just a bonus from me ;)  
> Anyway, Merry Christmas and enjoy the fic y'all! (つ≧▽≦)つ
> 
> (Yup, totally not inspired by the Christmas video, _actually, yes_ )

He opened his eyes immediately with his body goes rigid as panic ran through his body, he stood up immediately and reached out for his phone that was on the nightstand.

He relaxed as he remembered that it was their day off, and there aren’t any schedules for the day and tomorrow. Once again, he laid down on his bed, relaxing as he closed his eyes, trying to catch up for more sleep.

Even though it was futile to do so, he was awakened up from his sleep immediately by the knock on his door, he let out a groan escape his lips as he draped his arms over his face.

His face scrunched up as he was annoyed by the fact, even though it was a day off, he was needed to wake up early. He was tempted to open the door and slammed it in front of the intruder.

“What is it?”

He drawled out, as he slowly rubbed his aching eyes, not making eye contact with the intruder in front of his shared room with Hongjoong.

“Hyung! It’s Christmas! Come on!”

By the voice he could figure out that was Wooyoung, he was tempted to drag Wooyoung to his bed just to shut him up and make him as his cuddle buddy.

He opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes at Wooyoung, “Wooyoung, why? I want to get back to sleep.” He muttered as he slowly closed the door, even though it was stopped in the mid-way as another person hold back the door.

“Hyung! Please come on, let’s go to the kitchen, we already prepared the breakfast!”

Shouted San as he tried to hold off the door, before Seonghwa can close the door tightly. Seonghwa sighed at San’s words, it wouldn’t hurt him to wake up already. By the looks of it, he can’t go back to his sleep anymore, any signs of tiredness already faded away.

And he was fully awake by _now_.

“Alright…”

He drawled out as he slowly opened the door once again, he walked out from his room not even hearing any of WooSan’s antics as he immediately shut away their voices. He didn’t even bother to brush his teeth nor changing his clothes from his sleeping clothes.

The remaining sleepiness that was on his body instantly vanished as he saw the rest of his groupmates already on the dining table chatting with each other, more importantly he saw Hongjoong in the table smiling and laughing on his own jokes as they let out a groan at how bad the jokes are.

“Oh, Seonghwa! Good morning!”

Greeted Hongjoong as his eyes meet with his own, he only smiled at the greeting and nodded as he sat down next to Yunho. He let his hands pat Yunho’s back as Yunho smiled and let out a muffled “good morning, Hyung” as he continued to eat up the breakfast WooSan’s pair made.

Seonghwa smiled as his eyes scanned onto each of his members figure, but as his eyes fell down on Mingi’s seat. He feels a little bit hurt as he wasn’t here, as he’s not well. He only wished the best for Mingi’s physical health and mental health.

“Hyung, do you miss Mingi?”

The question broke out Seonghwa from his daze, he immediately darted his eyes to Yeosang as he gave him a plate full of his breakfast. Seonghwa only give him a little smile at Yeosang.

“Yeah, I do, it feels a little bit…”

“Unsettling without Mingi?”

“Yeah that, I miss him to be here with us.”

Yeosang nodded his head at Seonghwa’s words, as he continues to focus on his own plate of food. Yunho patted Seonghwa’s back in attempt to comfort him, but it didn’t do anything. He still feels a little bit restless but, it did make the uncomfortable feelings at bay.

“Don’t worry Hyung, Mingi-hyung would come back like usual.”

Jongho added as he gave Seonghwa his best smile to ease his oldest groupmate’s worries. Seonghwa smiled a little at Jongho’s words as he slowly ate his food.

“Yes, he’s quite stubborn, you didn’t need to worry about him. if you’re that worried you can call him.”

Hongjoong drawled out, as he let a grin etched on his lips. Seonghwa give back Hongjoong a grin, he nodded at his leader words. On his lips a wide smile was etched as he opened his mouth,

“Yes, yes, I know that. It’s just that I miss him.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Aftermath :**
> 
> _After they finished their breakfast._
> 
> “I know! Why don’t we just call him?” Yunho suggested energetically, as he looked at Seonghwa and Hongjoong with his eyes darting back and forward between them.
> 
> “Em, wouldn’t we just disturb his rest?” asked Jongho hesitantly, at that Yunho immediately deflated by Jongho’s words. he looked at Hongjoong with his puppy eyes, making Hongjoong let out a defeated sigh.
> 
> “Mingi wouldn’t mind, he wouldn’t right?” Wooyoung asked at the other members.
> 
> “Yeah, he wouldn’t mind.” Yeosang drawled out as he sipped his drink that was on his hand, he sat down between Wooyoung and Jongho on the couch.
> 
> “Let’s call him then!” Yunho said to them as he immediately scooted back to his room and coming back with his phone in his hand. A wide smile was etched on his face.
> 
> “Yeah, let’s call him!” San shouted energetically, he was practically bouncing on his seat.
> 
> “Alright, alright, kids calm down.” Seonghwa gestured at them to stay seated on the couch as he picked up Yunho’s phone and use it to videocall Mingi.
> 
> They waited for a moment and waited in bated breath as Mingi still didn’t pick up their call.
> 
> “Hello? Yunho?”
> 
> At that immediately each of them greeted Mingi with a loud voice, thankfully they were saying it simultaneously.
> 
> “ **MINGI MERRY CHRISTMAS!** ”
> 
> +++
> 
> If you like it leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
